This competing renewal application is to provide for ontinued maintenance of and activities associated with the SWAN Repositories of serum, plasma, urine, DNA and transformed cells generated from a 10-year study of a population of 3302 women from 5 ethnic groups who have been evaluated annually prior to, during and following the menopausal transition. These Repositories, an arm of the Study of Women's Health Across the Nation (SWAN), are meant to support, facilitate and extend the Core SWAN;additionally, the Repositories provide a mechanism for opening the resources of SWAN to the greater scientific community. Implementing activities associated with three proposed specific aims of this competing renewal will 1) provide for the continued management of the current 1.7 million Repository specimens and the additional specimens that will accrue as a result of fielding SWAN IV in 2009 to 2014;2) expand the DNA Repository, the most frequently requested specimen type that is uniquely renewable because of our investment in cell immortalization;3) promote effective information interchange about the SWAN Study, its data and the Repository resources through development of a 2-level web-based "data warehouse";4) provide for continued administration of the application review process for specimen utilization and administrative management of specimen distribution including Material Transfer Agreements;5) engage in strategies to promote utilization of specimens;and, 6) expand the scope of the genetics studies associated with the SWAN study and its Repository.